Highschool Gone Wrong!
by Celrin
Summary: Naruto is new to konoha's all boy high school. Being surrounded by all of the guys and Guy/Guy couples, he is freaking out! He didn't know going to a new school would change his life! Mostly rated m for language... Haven't decided on Lemon or not yet
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I'm back again! Sorry, I kind of abandoned my other fic, I just lost the inspiration for it. I'm just TRYING this one, so please give me reviews and ideas. Don't get sidetracked by Kiba's feelings for Naruto either, This IS a SasuNaru fic. Maybe a couple of side pairings though, I haven't decided yet... But please read this over and give me HONEST reviews! Smooches for you all!!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a brisk midsummer day in Konoha village. The birds were chirping, The wind was blowing ever so slightly, and the sun was just poking through the trees. A teenage, chipper looking blonde boy was walking down the sidewalk with his hands stuffed into his pockets, glancing in the windows of almost every shop he passed. A smile crossed his face when he saw a group of people standing on the other side of the lane.

"Oi! Shika-chan!" The Blonde boy yelled, bringing his right hand out of his pocket and raising it over his head.

"Speak of the devil..." The boy identified as Shika-Chan Grumbled. "And what did I tell you about calling me that, Uzumaki?" A glare resided on Shikamaru's face. He tried to resist the urge to punch the boy.

"We were beginning to wonder if you were even gonna show up, shrimp!" A spiky haired brunette boy chirped.

The Blonde boy, seemingly offended by such a remark, clenched his fists. "Clamp it Inuzuka, I don't need it." The boy growled, a smug look on his face. Yeah, Naruto was shorter than the average 16 year old, but not short enough to be called SHRIMP. He was rather delicate-looking though... Almost... Feminine?

Just then, a bigger boy, clutching a bag of potato chips tight at his side stepped forward. "Kiba, can you guys be together for like 2 minutes even without starting a fight? It amazes me how much you two dislike each other..." He groaned.

"Chouji, Just leave them be. If we're lucky, they _Will _get into a fight, and both get hospitalized so we don't have to listen to them bitch anymore." Shikamaru chuckled at the thought. Leaning against a fence and clasping his hands together behind his head, he spoke up. "Are we going to stand here all day, or are we gonna get to school?

"Ah! What do you care, Shikamaru? You're usually the lazy one!" Kiba growled

The group laughed at the comment, turning and heading towards the school. It was the first day of the new school year, so it was natural everyone group up before going to school. And it was almost a TRADITION to be late on the first day. It was also the first year the students had to wear uniforms. It wasn't TOO bad though, consisting of a white button up shirt, black tie, black pants and shoes. Unbeknownst to Naruto, the school was different than any other school he'd attended before. It was his first year in Konoha. He arrived right after school had gotten out last year, therefore had plenty of time to get to know everyone. Naruto was brought out of his musings by none other than Kiba, waving his hand in front of the blonde's face.

"OI! DOBE! WE'RE HERE!" Kiba shouted, and quite loudly at that. Naruto shook his head with a confused look on his face, taking in his surroundings before realizing that they were, indeed, at school. And a huge school it was! Naruto practically choked at the sight of it. It was almost like a wal-mart, but with 2 floors! The group of teens walked inside, Naruto scanning over his schedule, when he realized him, Shikamaru, and kiba all had the same homeroom.

"Aa, I'm going to go find my locker guys. Catch up with you later?"

"Hai..." Was the groups brilliant, well thought out response. Much to Naruto's dismay, He had a bit of walking to do before he got to his locker. '_Sheesh, what's with all the guys?' _Naruto noticed. But every time he turned a corner, GUYS. To his left, GUYS. To his right, GUYS. Straight ahead, GUYS GUYS GUYS! Panicking, Naruto started to run to get to his locker. But everywhere he went there were just more guys! Hearing soft moans, Naruto peeked his head around the corner, only to strike fear into the young blonde's heart. There, in plain sight, were two GUYS making out! And people were just passing by, not stopping to stare or no cameras flashing, as if this was completely normal. Seeing Shikamaru down the hall, Naruto forced himself to run by the couple. As he was approaching Shikamaru, he also noticed that this was where, to his surprise, his locker was located.

"SHIKAMARUUUOOAHHH!!" Was what came out of the boys mouth as he tried to skid to a stop. Shikamaru snorted at his attempt to stop. Regaining his composition, Naruto looked at Shikamaru with pure horror in his eyes. "Sh-Shika-chan! Wh-Where are all the GIRLS?!"

"Girls? This is an all boy school, moron... There hasn't been girls here since...." He trailed off. "Since.... Fuck, I can't even remember!" Shikamaru wasn't one to forget things either. That only confirmed the thought that was pounding in his head.

"B-B-But I just saw tw-two GUYS making out! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not a homophobic, it's just... WEIRD!" He turned to his locker, trying again and again to get his locker open, when he realized that his was one over.

"Well get used to it, It's normal around here... You're gonna see a lot of it." Shikamaru said, leaning back against his locker, but only for a moment until Naruto grabbed him and shook him vigorously.

"THIS. IS. NOT. NORMAL!!" Naruto screamed. He let go of Shikamaru, leaning against his own locker and dropping down to the floor. At that moment, a buzzer rang, signaling for the students to get to class. Naruto hopped up instantly, walking off. It wasn't until he had walked a small distance before he realized he didn't know where the heck he was going. He turned around and walked back to Shikamaru. "Ahh, Gomen shika-chan, but where's" He trailed off, looking down at his schedule. "B21?"

"Upstairs, 'B' hallway, room one, left side" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Arigatou, Shika-Chan!!" The blonde hollered, taking off down the hallway. Shikamaru mumbled something about how troublesome before taking off to class himself. He wasn't one to be late… Naruto practically flew up the stairs, not wanting to stray his thoughts from much more than getting to class. He stared at his schedule, looking up at every door he passed by until he finally came to 'B21'. Jerking the door open, a look of shock was plastered on his face. HE was the first one to class. This, of all things, was a first to Naruto. Never ONCE had he been the first person to a class. He went to the back of the class, dropping his book bag, which he had forgotten to stuff in his locker, onto the floor. As time slowly dragged on, more and more students started to show up in class. Deciding to relax for a minute before a teacher decided to arrive, he sank down in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk.

"Oi!" Which was why Naruto wasn't aware that he was being addressed.

"OI!!" The redhead said, slamming his fist down on 'naruto's desk'. The blonde practically fell out of the chair before looking up at said boy.

"Whaddya want… " He grumbled.

"You're in my seat, blondie…" The redheaded boy said. That was all the motivation Naruto needed to get his ass out of that scary lookin' kids seat. He grabbed his stuff and took a seat next to the boy.

"I… I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And you might be?" He questioned innocently. The redhead just grunted, laying his head down in his arms. "Not the talkative type?"

"Hn."

"Is this your first year here?"

-Grunt-

"You've been here before?"

-Grunt-

"Gah! I give up!" The redhead boy smiled inwardly at this. Getting the boy to give up on talking to him was his original goal. The blonde boy continued ranting on about how some sensei hadn't told him that this was an all boy school. But after that, The redhead did his best to tune the boy out. The bell rang, but there was still no sign of the teacher. Naruto questioned Gaara about if the teacher was always late, but Gaara paid him no mind. As if on cue though, a silver haired man burst into the classroom, clothes looking rather messy.

"Good morning class! Sorry I'm late, I had to help an old woman across the street. But with her being old and all, naturally it took a while!" The man chirped. The whole class seemed to sigh.

"Goodmorning, Kakashi-Sensei." The class chimed in unison.

"Well, first things first. Welcome to the land of fire's all boy school!" At this Naruto guffawed.

"Ne ne, Sensei. There are no girls??" He just had to ask, knowing the ass Shikamaru was. He could've easily lied to him just to shut him up.

"No shit Sherlock!" Came the reply from Kiba, across the class. "Was your first clue all of the guys, or the fact that you haven't seen a SINGLE girl here?" Naruto could feel his cheeks getting red.

"Can it Inuzuka-Teme!" The blonde boy growled. He took enough of Kiba's shit outside of school as it was. Now he has to deal with him HERE of all places!

"Whoa, whoa there now! Can't we all just be friends here?" Kakashi sung out rather pleasantly. He was plotting something... Naruto could tell.

"And what exactly do you mean by friends, Sensei?" Naruto cooed. He hated the way teachers always implied stuff in their words. And, kakashi being kakashi, Naruto could tell it was something dirty... After all, who reads a book called "Makeout Paradise" In the middle of a class?! Kiba sunk down in his chair, pulling his hood up over his face to hide his blush. Ever since the first time he saw Naruto, He's wanted to get in his pants. But I mean you have to admit, He IS cute...

"Oh, nothing nothing... Now, be good little children and read. I assume you all brought a book, right?" There was a chorus of groans coming from the students. "No books? It's a school, how could you not bring a book?"

"Ano sempai, how were we supposed to know to bring a book on the first day of class??" A pale skinned, dark haired boy said.

"Sai... I would've expected YOU of all people to bring a book... I'm disappointed, really."

"G-Gomenasai, sempai..."

"You can all expect to read in this class, from now on. This is a pointless class, really. But don't take me lightly, and think you can screw off all period. You WILL read, and you DO get a GRADE in this class... Now, I expect you all to entertain yourselves quietly, I'M going to read..." Kakashi explained. All that could be heard from the class was the occasional snickering and laughing... From kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short guys.. I really just got back into writing, and this is honestly kind of a "Test Chapter" thing. Just to see if I really want to continue writing or not. I thank you all for putting up with me for so long, I really appreciate it :D Keep those reviews coming! After all, I do need some ideas :D And If I use one, I'll be sure to credit you at the end of the chapter I use it in :D**

It was lunch time, and Naruto was actually not feeling very hungry, despite is ever-present hunger for ramen. This high school didn't have ramen, and the thought of eating a salad made Narutos stomach churn. Walking into the lunch room, he spied a couple of his friends at a table, and there was one spot open. Starting into a quick jog, he made it there in a matter of seconds and hopped into the last spot on the bench.

"Hey everyone." He said with a big smile, but awkwardly quiet. Folding his hands, he let his chin rest on top of them as he started to look on the table. "So.. How's everyone?" He asked dumbly, noticing the particularly loud silence that was coming from his table. Looking over at Sai, he tapped him on the shoulder. "What's your problem? Why the blank face?" He asked the emotionless student sitting next to him.

"I don't know." Sai said before going back to his hamburger, nibbling on it here and there, but not taking normal sized bites.

Suddenly Naruto noticed something strange about his table. If this was an all boys school, then why was Sakura there? Although, she did have her short pink hair bundled up under a hat.. And she was rather flat chested. _I guess if she wanted to, She could sneak over here during lunch.. _He thought to himself. Still noticing that everyone was quiet, he smacked his fists down on the table.

"Okay, I'll bite.. What the hell is wrong with everyone? Sakura, come on, what's the deal?" He asked, trying to figure out why his friends were acting like this. Just then, Sakura burst out laughing, along with everyone else... Except for Sai. "EH?" Came the surprised noise out of the blondes mouth.

Through her laughter, Sakura suddenly raised her hand and slapped it on the table. "I-It was me!" She said as she continued to laugh. "I knew you didn't like to get left out of things, and I wanted to make you freak out. So, I had everyone be super quiet, like something was wrong." She said, starting to calm down now.

"Yeah Naruto, you should've seen your face!" Shikamaru said abruptly, and everyone started laughing again, with the exception of Sai, who hadn't started laughing to begin with. Naruto pouted at this. Something that he never really was fond of was being on the receiving end of pranks. Sure, he would dish them out like no tomorrow, but he can't stand taking them.

"What the hell guys! Not cool!" He said as he stood up. If anyone were to look at him right now, they'd see a fuming Naruto walking towards the food line. Yes, now he was hungry. When Naruto got mad, he always got hungry. As far as he knew, he'd done that ever since he was a child. As he approached the line, he noticed that they actually had some decent choices as far as food went. There were hamburgers, hot dogs, corn dogs, chili fries, and frito pies. After pondering it for a moment, he finally decided on a frito pie with some cheese sprinkled on top. Grabbing his tray, he reluctantly walked back to his table. As he walked, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It was Kiba, sneaking out of the lunch room! Deciding to think nothing of it, Naruto just walked back to his table only to get there in the middle of a conversation.

"-Yeah, I heard he's going out with Sasuke.." Shikamaru said dully. After all, he wasn't really one to care about high school drama. His motto, 'Drama's such a drag..'. At this, Sakura's face turned bright pink as she visibly got angry.

"WHAT? HOW COULD HE BE GOING OUT WITH SASUKE? MY SASUKE!" She yelled. Hell, she was so mad that her pink hair was practically in Super Saiyan mode… Some people in the cafeteria turned to look at her, but not many really paid any attention to it. Sakura was known as one of the villages biggest Sasuke fans. Even Naruto knew that, He just didn't know WHO SASUKE WAS…

"Uhm.. Sakura-Chan… Who's going out with who now?" Naruto asked, a bit dumbfounded about what the others were talking about. After all, He'd walked in right in the middle of the conversation, and he hated to do that. Hearing his question, Chouji decided to take the liberty of answering for Sakura.

"Inu-" Was all he could say before Shikamaru slapped a hand over his mouth, telling him to shut up for his own good. Naruto frowned at this. He just asked a simple question.. As far as he could tell, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"No one's going out with anyone.. Never-you-mind..." Shikamaru said. It was obvious that they were trying to keep something from him, and Naruto wouldn't give up until he found out what. It may not be from them, but he will find out eventually!

Deciding to drop the subject for now, Naruto picked up his fork and started at his lunch finally. And to his surprise, it was actually quite good. Who ever thought that school food would be any good? Looking at it, it just looked like chili on top of a bed of fritos, with cheese sprinkled on top of it. His mind was running amuck, trying to decide which food he now liked better. Frito Pie, or Ramen…

After lunch was over, kids immediately started filing out of the rather large cafeteria, dropping their trays into the garbage cans by the various doors. He'd watched Sakura get up and sneak out of one of the small exit doors, One that lead to the designated smoking are for the older students. When the bell had rang, Naruto wasn't quite done with his food yet, so he started shoving it down his face so he wouldn't be late. Using his arm to wipe his face, he also stood and walked over to the main doors, dropping his tray into the wastebasket and continuing on to class.

Naruto sat impatiently in the back of his last class, tapping his pencil on the desk and staring at the digital clock that was embedded into the wall. 'Come onn... Come onnn!' he thought to himself, wanting to bell to ring so he could escape this hell already. As the final buzzer actually did ring, Naruto was the first out of his seat, flying out of class and downstairs to his locker. As he approached his destination, he saw a pair of boys standing against HIS locker, and MAKING OUT. He tried to stop, but it only resulted in him skidding across the floor and bumping into the two people, knocking all three of them to the floor. Naruto groaned, before he felt himself being pushed onto the floor. It was then he realized that he'd fallen on top of one of the boys! One boy spoke up finally, still sitting on the ground.

"Watch where you're going, dobe.." Came a cold voice, sending chills down Narutos spine. Looking over at the boy, Naruto almost instantly froze out of intimidation. He was wearing the school uniform, as was everyone else. His hair hung in his face on either side, and the back of his hair was strangely shaped. Almost like the rear end of a duck. He also found a pair of cold onyx eyes staring at him, boring holes in his forehead.

"G-Gomenasai, Senpai!" He said nervously, scrambling backwards away from the raven haired boy on the ground in front of him. As he did so, he bumped into a pair of legs behind him. Looking up, he saw a very angry Kiba staring down at him. A look of severe puzzlement settled on the blonde's face, as he stared up at Kiba. "I...Inuzuka?" He asked, almost unsure if it was who he thought it was. Growling, Kiba wasted no time in shooting a reply back at Naruto.

"Oi, watch where you're fucking going, Uzumaki!" He snarled, picking Naruto up by the collar. Quickly stepping away from Kiba, he watched him go over to the raven haired boy who was still sitting on the floor, staring at Naruto, and help him up. "Here you go, Sasu-Kun.." Kiba said, pulling 'Sasu-Kun' into a hug.

"Kiba? What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked, his mind trying to wrap around what had just happened. He put a hand to his head as he was still sitting on the ground, passersby shooting him strange looks as to ask 'What is that weirdo doing on the ground..'. Suddenly Naruto found his head spinning when he heard Kiba speak up.

"What the hell does it look like, Teme.. I'm TRYING to spend time with my BOYFRIEND." He snapped, showing his teeth to get it through to Naruto that he meant business. This made Narutos mind click instantly, as he suddenly realized what was going on. _Kiba is basically a dog. Dogs are very territorial, especially when it comes to their… Masters? No, it couldn't be… Kiba wouldn't be on… Oh my god!. _Suddenly Naruto scrambled to his feet and covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. That was the last thing he wanted, an angry Kiba trailing behind him and howling some sort of profanity at him.

Skidding to a stop in front of the boys bathroom, he entered and stood over the sink, busting a gut as he did so. Amidst all of his laughing, he hadn't noticed that he wasn't the only one in the rest room. As he calmed himself and leaned against the wall next to the stalls, he noticed some strange sounds coming from one of the stalls. Upon further observations, he found that only one of the stall doors were closed, so he pressed his ear against it. Hearing the ruffling of clothes and soft moaning, Narutos face lit up red as he continued to listen. The loudness of the moaning increased as he heard a slow but steady thumping rhythm, and a sudden loud feminine moan. As he continued to listen even still, he felt his pants tighten the slightest bit. His eyes immediately shot down to his fly, and he noticed the small bulge that was starting to show. _What the fuck?_, he thought. Catching up to himself, he finally dashed out of the bathroom and out of the double doors of the big school.

After about a half hours walk, Narutos 'problem' finally disappeared. And shortly after that, he arrived at his apartment. Taking out his keys, he opened the door and threw his jacket onto the rack. "Fuck.." He said as he jumped over the back of his couch, landing on the soft cushioning. Surprisingly, he didn't even turn on the T.V. for once. Instead, he let his mind wander back to what happened at school today. He could NOT get over the fact that he'd gotten the least bit excited over what he found in the bathroom today. _I'm not gay, so I shouldn't get a fucking boner from hearing two guys fucking! What the hell is happening to me… _He asked himself angrily. His mind was so wrapped up in thought that eventually, he'd just fallen asleep on the couch.

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! I thank you all so much for waiting for this to be published :D**


End file.
